Hoy le diré te quiero a la persona que amo
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: ¡ICHIRUKI!/Contiene ligero IshiHime & HitsuHina/One-Shot Largo XD/Inspirado en Sen no Yoru wo Koete/Porque decirle "te quiero" a quien amas puede ser dificil, más cuando no sabes si tus sentimientos son correspondidos.Pero al final es lo más maravilloso.


_-¡Kyyyaaaaaa! ¡Estoy que orgasmeo de felicidad! [xD] ok, eso no jejeje…Bueno, quisiera compartirles ahora este One-Shot, (que de hecho es muy largo para ser One-Shot) _

_Hikari: ¡4, 761 palabras y 10 paginas de Word! [:O] ¡Nee-san! ¡Te felicito!_

_-¡Lo sé! Enserio que he quedado satisfecha con este trabajo, todo se lo debo a esta hermosa canción de Aqua Timez "Sen no Yoru wo Koete", enserio ¡Escúchenla! ¡Se los ordeno! Es tan hermosa que casi lloro…Tanto que ya traumé a una amiga con la letra…_

_Hikari: Tu siempre haces que tus amigas escuchen música japonés cuando apenas y escuchan canciones en inglés [¬¬] _

_-Si, eso ya lo sé…pero es que ¡una letra tan bonita como la de la canción se debe de compartir! [:D] Ok, dejando de lado lo demás, espero que lo disfruten, porque yo disfrute imaginándomelo y más que nada, escribiéndolo…¡Créanme cuando les digo que casi siento que me da un infarto! Me vendré haciendo hipocondriaca o algo por el estilo [XD]Lo inicié apenas anoche y lo terminé esta tarde, aprovechen ¡ok!_

_Hikari: Bueno, no sin antes recomendarles que escuchen la canción al leer el fic para que la lectura sea más confortante, recuerden que __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A NEE-SAN, SON PROPIEDA DE TITE KUBO-SAMA. Y QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO PURA COINCIDENCIA.**_

_**-**__Oh, y una ligera advertencia…no sólo tiene IchiRuki, también HitsuHina e IshiHime [^o^] Ok…ahora si ¡A leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>HOY LE DIRÉ "TE QUIERO" A LA PERSONA QUE AMO<strong>

El amor es un sentimiento muy complejo, más complejo que el odio, que la tristeza, que la soledad…Simplemente puede ser las dos caras de una misma moneda, ya que suele ser tan dulce como el caramelo, que te eleva a lo más alto del cielo, pero también, así como es de confortante, cálido y hermoso, puede ser triste, doloroso, y así como te lleva a las nubes, puede dejarte caer sin amortiguar tu caída.

Todo esto Ichigo Kurosaki lo entendía muy bien, aunque nunca pensó hacerlo, pero todo eso cambió cuando conoció a aquella enana pelinegra de ojos amatistas, de mal carácter, tan mandona como un dictador, pero tan encantadora como la misma bondad personificada. ¿Ya llevaba qué? ¿Dos años de conocerla? Los primeros meses de tenerla cerca fueron lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que tenía unos lazos irrompibles con ella, para que ella fuera capaz de secar ese diluvio de su corazón para tenerlo en paz, así como sacarlo de dudas cada que pudiera. Sin embargo, luego de perderla durante casi un año, exactamente 17 meses, se dio cuenta de que esa amistad, ese cariño era algo más que solo un fuerte sentimiento de protección o hermandad. Si, tenía que admitirlo tarde o temprano, así que no se hacía más el tonto, estaba enamorado de Rukia Kuchiki.

La única cosa que le afectaba, porque quererla pudiese ser lo más fácil del mundo, pero lo único complicado era ¿Acaso ella siente lo mismo? Esa pregunta siempre se le fue por la mente, y se contestaba con un "no creo que lo haga". Ella podía tener a cualquiera que ella quisiera, notaba como Renji, el mejor amigo de la pelinegra, siempre estaba pendiente de ella y, desde que había peleado con él al salvarla en la Sociedad de Almas, podía notar en los ojos de Abarai ese deseo inmenso de poder ayudar a su _amiga _pues, se veía que sus emociones iban más allá que solo amistad o compañerismo. También se le iba a la cabeza el hermano de la chica, Byakuya Kuchiki, quien a pesar de ser frío, pudiese ser un sobreprotector con ella, siempre al pendiente de lo que hacía, y se fijaba como Rukia veía con gran admiración a su querido Nii-sama ¿Será que ella…? No, era preferible no pensar en ello, porque así solo terminaba lastimándose más.

Aun así, ese día despertó con la pequeña esperanza de que ella pudiese aceptarlo, ya estaba decidido, le diría cuanto la quería aun si ella no sentía lo mismo, lo único que deseaba era sacarse ese malestar tan grato del pecho y saber qué pensaba su preciada _nakama _acerca de eso.

-Sé que hoy se lo diré…Hoy lo sabrás, Rukia…-decía para sí mismo para levantarse de la cama y así enlistarse para ir a la escuela.

**[+]**

Una pequeña muchachita de menuda estatura, cabello corto y ojos grandes de color azul-violeta caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela donde supuestamente _estudiaba _como toda adolescente normal. Disque. Pero aun así, luego del almuerzo se encaminaba a su salón, y de nuevo lo vería a él, sentado a su lado izquierdo como siempre, mirando la ventana y metido en su mundo, un mundo que ella siempre había querido conocer más a fondo.

Rukia Kuchiki sacudió fuertemente su cabeza al notar la clase de pensamientos que tenía ¿Qué a caso no se lo había mentalizado hace mucho? Si, el día que le preguntaron qué sentía por Kurosaki se había hecho la idea, le había quedado claro que sólo podían ser amigos, que esa clase de sentimientos—amor, acercamiento, compañerismo, amistad—solo eran emociones innecesarias para una Shinigami, sobre todo para una Kuchiki. Pero eso era lo que ella _quería _creer… Además ¿Cómo puedes evitar sentir algo por alguien que arriesga su vida para salvarte? ¿Alguien en quien puedes verte reflejado en sus ojos llenos de determinación? Podría ser el idiota más grande del mundo, podría ser terco, sonso (1), infantil, un completo bruto, pero aun así, por más defectos que le encontrase o quisiera hacerlo, siempre acababa viendo la gran persona que era Ichigo, un mocoso valiente, gentil y de gran corazón. ¡Al demonio! Cómo era de masoquista la Shinigami, pues amaba en secreto a su querido _nakama._

Pero, nacía en ella un enorme temor, un temor de ser ridiculizada al decirle lo que sentía, pensaba en que él se burlaría de ella, que la dejará de considerar su amiga y que podría salir aun más lastimada que si lo callaba. Por esa sencilla razón, ella no quería decirlo. Sin embargo, algo hacía diferente ese día a los demás, pues por alguna razón, el Sol brillaba más y sentía como dentro de su pecho, el corazón le latía a un ritmo poco usual. Luego de tener ese sueño tan bochornoso en donde ella era abrazada por Ichigo sin motivo aparente. Quizá ese sería buen día para decirle un "te quiero" aunque sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos, pero así, quizá su pecho quedaría tranquilo y con ello, su alma también.

-Mientras tanto…esperaré, como te lo dije aquella vez (2)…-susurró a así misma para adentrarse al salón y encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo que estaba sentado en su lugar y que había volteado al escucharla entrar.

**[+]**

No quería mirar pero ya se le había hecho costumbre, no solo por mirar a cierto muchacho de cabello naranja, sino porque ahí se encontraban ambos, como siempre, secreteándose y diciéndose quién sabe qué cosas en susurros. Tal vez peleándose o riéndose, pensaba Orihime Inoue al ver como sus amigos se la pasaban juntos todos los días. Siempre había estado secretamente celosa de que ellos pudiesen tener una relación tan abierta, pues ella más que nadie deseaba estar cerca de Ichigo Kurosaki. Sabía que no era correcto ese sentimiento de celos hacia su amiga Shinigami, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si alguien más está cerca del chico que te gusta? Ella vivía enamorada en secreto y había jurado que, si tuviese más de una vida, seguiría enamorada de "Kurosaki-kun" pero aun así, le daba terror saber que él querría a Rukia y no a ella.

Añoraba con toda su alma poder verse reflejada en los ojos del chico, solo una vez, pero eso no pasaría, se decía a ella, aunque, esa mañana se propuso decidida declarársele al pelinaranja, aun si su amor era correspondido o no.

**[+]**

Dieron el timbre del fin de clases y todos salían del salón, todos menos Uryuu Ishida, que al guardar sus libros en la mochila, solo se retrasaba cada que ella también lo hacía. La miró y notó como guardaba torpemente de los cuadernos y salía velozmente del salón. Pensando que sólo lo hacía para una cosa, buscar a Kurosaki. Se sentía idiota al pensar cada momento del día en la pelirroja de nombre Orihime, y ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? Quien sabe, pero ese sentimiento le hacía sentirse tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo, pensando en ella sonreía como tonto, pero sentía un punzada al saber que solo tal vez, ella lo vería nada más como un amigo, pues al ser tan buen analítico Quincy, se daba cuenta de las miradas de Inoue hacia el chico Shinigami.

Deseaba que él fuera quien recibiera esas miradas y cada gesto de estima y preocupación por parte de Inoue, aun así, pareciera que le gustase el sufrimiento de tenerla cerca y quererla de tal manera sin poderlo gritar a los cuatro vientos. Por eso, para dejar de ser el tonto de siempre, tomaría la iniciativa, la encararía y le diría "te quiero" solo con el capricho de ya no cargar más con ese pesar, si salía herido ya estaba, no podría arrepentirse, pero se sentiría bien.

Salió del salón para así alcanzarla antes de que ella se fuera a trabajar y no la encontrara hasta la tarde. Era ahora o nunca, tendría que se sincero no solo con ella, sino con él mismo.

**[+]**

En el Sereitei, la Teniente del quinto escuadrón del Gotei estaba ocupada en el papeleo, mientras que por enésima vez dejaba la pluma sobre el escrito para así suspirar y dejar que a su mente llegara la memoria del Capitán del decimo. Su Shiro-chan, su amigo de la infancia, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Se frotó las sienes con frustración, pues desde que había despertado del coma no podía parar de preguntarse como estaría él y porque no lo veía tan seguido, de hecho, porque ya ni siquiera lo veía deambulando por su escuadrón.

Y lo mismo pasaba con el peliblanco, quien ahora estaba en la entrada de la oficina de su Moja Camas. A punto de tocar la puerta, su mano se detuvo en el aire, al intentar pensar de que si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no. Poniéndose siempre pretextos, pues esa no era ni la primera ni única vez que lo hacía, ya eran cinco contando esta, en que llegaba y solo al quedar al frente de la puerta de la oficina de Momo, se daba la media vuelta y se iba. Pero no, ya no. Se suponía que si había entrenado todos estos días, que si había estado lejos del resto de la gente era para poder protegerla haciéndose fuerte, y ahora que quería decirle—luego de que solucionaba su problema indeciso—lo mucho que la quería ¿Qué importaba si ella no lo veía más que como amigo? Era más vergonzoso y degradante tener ese malestar en el pecho a tener que liberarse y ser sincero, ya que odiaba tenerle secretos a su mejor amiga.

Tocó la puerta y al escuchar el permiso de entrar, lo hiso. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en el escritorio, para luego de verlo entrar se paró casi sorprendida. Ella sin contenerse y olvidándose de lo que era la conciencia, se corrió a su lado para abrazarlo y dejarlo anonadado por el gesto, y es que él era un desconsiderado ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer ahora y no cuando despertó del coma exactamente? Le miro con melancolía y reproche, luego de que se soltó del abrazó que ella le proporcionó. Hitsugaya tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, pero mantenía su mirada seria frente a Hinamori.

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo sin rodeos, pero la otra solo se indignó y ahora no se quedó callada para gritonearle sus verdades.

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar? ¡Entonces por qué no lo haces desde el inicio! ¡¿Querías que me recuperara solo para que ya no me volvieras a hablar?-expresó la melocotón completamente dolida, ya que la lejanía de ambos era su mayor debilidad, mas que la fuerza o un millón de Zanpackoutos.

-Hinamori, déjame explicarte…

-¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué ya no quieres verme? ¡Dime que te hice para que ya no me hables!-no pudo contenerse, mucho menos evitar llorar, pues ahora las gotas saladas salían de sus orbes. Se frotó los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas traidoras, pero aun así salían las malditas. Bajó la mirada y luego miró los ojos turquesas de Toushiro-Perdón…Pero, no quiero que me odies luego de todo lo que ha pasado, y me duele ¿Sabes? Me duele que estés distante…

-No te odio-contestó simple él, a lo que Momo lo miró curiosa-Quiero…Quiero decir que…A lo que venía era por eso, yo quería pedirte perdón por…Tú sabes (3). Y es que, no es fácil pero, quiero que sepas que no te odio, jamás lo haría. No tengo necesidad de hacerlo, y tampoco quiero. Pero, a lo que vine fue…Es que yo…Yo…T-Te quiero, Momo.

-¿Q-Qué?-dijo ella incrédula al sentir como el peliblanco se acercaba más a ella invadiendo su espacio, pero eso pareciera que no le incomodaba mucho.

-¡Que te quiero! ¡De acuerdo!-elevó un poco la voz asustando un tanto a su amiga, pero luego cambió su tono al de antes-Sólo eso quería decirte y, como a lo hice…Me iré-a punto de darse la vuelta para salir de la oficina, sintió una mano sobre la suya impidiéndole el paso. Volteó y vio claramente que era ella quien lo obligaba a detenerse.

-Yo…Yo…-decía colorada la melocotón mientras agachaba la cabeza, pero luego la volvía a levantar para decir lo que su corazón callaba-¡Yo también te quiero, Shiro-chan!-gritó frente a él, dejándolo sorprendido pero con algo que podía asemejarse a la alegría ¿Acaso sería felicidad? ¡Que importaba! Por fin tenía una respuesta, y aunque no fuera como esperaba, era la que necesitaba.

Mientras ella ocultaba su rostro completamente sonrojado, él sin pudor se acercó y unió sus labios con los de la melocotón en un sublime beso, un contacto que tanto habían deseado y ahora eran afortunados de tener. Al parecer, ser sinceros no fue tan malo para ninguno. Se separaron lentamente por falta de aire, mirándose a los ojos y de nuevo, notando como su reflejo se encontraba en el iris de quien tanto amaban.

-Te amo, Hinamori…

-Te amo, Hitsugaya-kun…

Y de nuevo volvieron a besarse dejando de lado el papeleo y el resto del mundo. Ahora solo eran ellos dos.

**[+]**

Ahí mismo, en la Sociedad de Almas, más exactamente en la sexta división, el Teniente Renji Abarai se encargaba de los documentos que llegaban a su escritorio, firmando y firmando como si fuera imprenta. Terminando, se estiró en el asiento y miró por la ventana que estaba apenas atardeciendo. Supuso que en el mundo humano así sería también, y esa suposición llego al recordar que su mejor amiga de la infancia se había regresado a Karakura semanas después de volver a ver al Sustituto. Un malestar le volvió al pecho por milésima vez, y es que pensar a su amiga con Kurosaki era tormentoso, más para él a sabiendas de aquel enorme sentimiento hacia la pelinegra.

Si, la quería tanto desde que eran niños, más que como amigos, más que como hermanos, más de lo que ella se imaginaba. Deseaba que ella fuera feliz, la protegería siempre, pues se arrepentía de su pasado, de aquella vez que atentó contra ella y casi muere. Pero, por más cariño o amor que le tuviera, tenía más miedo que nada a ser rechazado, salir herido y pensar que pasaría el resto de su existencia sólo junto con el hecho de que posiblemente ella no lo querría de la misma manera. Pensaba que ella tal vez quería Ichigo. Aun recordaba esas palabras resonantes en su mente

"_¡Es mi culpa que él esté así! ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera ir con él? ¡Yo lo metí en esto!"_

Más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que Rukia tenía algo más que solo una amistad con el pelinaranja, pero más que suficiente para poder decidir sincerarse y sacar de su pecho toda la carga. Se paró de su silla y caminó hacia la entrada de la oficina. Luego le avisaría al Taicho, pero por ahora, iría a Karakura a decirle a Rukia cuanto la quería, ya si ella sintiera lo mismo o no, daba igual, tenía que saberlo nada más, aunque saliera herido, decir sus sentimientos luego de tantos años sería lo mejor del mundo.

-Hoy lo sabrás, Rukia…-y cerró la puerta de la oficina para ir directo al portal que lo llevaría al mundo humano.

**[+]**

Ahora se encontraba en la salida de la preparatoria, esperando de nuevo a la enana que se había atrasado en quién sabe qué cosas. Bufó molesto, pero ya estaba acostumbrado desde las últimas semanas. Tenía un plan que no quería que fallase: llevaría a Rukia a pasear a algún lado en vez de ir a casa, y pasando un rato, se lo diría todo. Las manos le temblaban, sintió un pequeño escalofrió debido a la ansiedad, pero estaba listo—o más bien eso quería mentalizarse—Pero por más vueltas que diera al asunto, tenía que asumir que si no lo decía ahora, quizá la próxima vez ella ya no regresaría y todas esas esperanzas se irían por el caño.

-¡Ichigo!-era su voz, que al escucharla al instante, se volteó y ahí venía ella corriendo. Se detuvo frente a él para jalar aire y luego se enderezó para mirarlo-L-Lo siento, tenía que tomar unos apuntes y me quedé platicando con alguien…

-¿Quién?-preguntó el Sustituto, pareciera que estaba celoso.

-¿Eh? Pues con Kojima…Ya no te enojes, ya te pedí perdón ¿Qué más quieres?-espetó con el ceño fruncido la pequeña pelinegra de corta cabellera con las manos en la cintura.

-Nada, olvídalo…-él le restó importancia moviendo una mano-Bueno, quería saber si… ¿Te gustaría ir por un helado antes de ir a casa?-preguntó él muy avergonzado por dentro, rogando que si se sonrojaba, ella no lo notara.

El corazón de Rukia dio un pequeño salto y luego comenzó a palpitar velozmente, sentía que las mejillas le ardían, así que giró su rostro para que él no se fijara. Mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para poder calmarse, se volvió a Kurosaki para responderle.

-De acuerdo… ¡Pero tu pagas!-dijo sacándole la lengua para así irse corriendo y dejar a Ichigo parado ahí algo enojado de la manera tan infantil de ser de la chica.

-¡Maldita! ¡Pues claro que si te invito es porque yo pago!... ¡Espérame, Rukia! Joder…-y maldiciendo por lo bajo, corrió para alcanzarla, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapaba de nuevo de los labios ante las ocurrencias de su menuda amiga. Algo como eso le venía haciendo falta desde hace mucho.

**[+]**

No muy lejos de ahí, Orihime miraba decepcionada el camino que habían seguido ambos jóvenes. Pequeñas lagrimillas escaparon de sus orbes grises al no haber conseguido lo que quería y que su oportunidad se hubiera malgastado, todo porque ella no se atrevió. Si, los había alcanzado, y de hecho, había visto al pelinaranja antes de que la oji violeta llegara con él, pero si no se acercó fue por miedo, miedo a que si decía lo que su corazón ocultaba él no correspondería y que, tal vez, viviría lo que le quedaba de vida sola sin nadie a quién amar.

Frotándose los ojos decidió marcharse, sin inmutarse o darse cuenta siquiera de que había alguien tras ella, escuchado sus sollozos con una cara triste, pues si ella lo estaba, él también. El Quincy al ver que ella comenzaba a caminar para irse, se la pensó dos veces ¿Qué ganaba si lo hacía? Bueno, tal vez ella lo quería también o quizá no. Pero ¿Se sentiría peor o mejor al desahogarse? Bien, pues esa interrogante jamás la resolvería si no se apresuraba y decidía ya. Olvidándose de todo miedo, sus pasos rápidos lo llevaron cerca de ella a tal punto de que su voz cobró vida y fue capaz de llamarla.

-¡I-Inoue-san!-le gritó para llamar su atención, cosa que consiguió pues ella se volteó para ver a la persona que la llamaba. Ahí estaba su amigo, Ishida-kun. Sonrió un poco para disimular un poco su anterior tristeza en lo que él llegaba a su lado.

-¡Ishida-kun! ¡Hola!-expresó con su típica sonrisa tan optimista, aun en los tiempos más fríos. Pero esa cara cambió a una más curiosa al ver como su amigo solo estaba parado ahí sin decir nada luego de decir su nombre-¿E-Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

-Yo…Necesito decirte algo muy importante, Inoue-san…-se veía en sus ojos completa determinación, ahora sabría si tendría alguna oportunidad en el corazón de la Hime o no. Ella esperaba eso que era tan importante, así que sólo su silencio otorgó el permiso de hablar al pelinegro-La verdad es que quiero que sepas que…Que yo…-comenzaba sonrojarse y preocupar a Orihime ¿acaso se estaba sintiendo mal?-Que yo…¡Te quiero mucho, Inoue-san! ¡Quiero que lo sepas! Aun si no sientes nada por mí, pero…¡Ya no podía seguir callándome! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te…Te amo!

La declaración de Uryuu le vino como balde a agua fría, jamás se lo habría esperado o tan siquiera imaginado. ¿Ishida-kun enamorado de ella? ¡No puede ser! ¿Ahora que hacía? Pues tenía que admitirlo, para ella él era muy importante, quizá más que amigo aunque hace poco se había dado cuenta. Siempre se preocupaba por él igual o más de lo que se preocupaba por Kurosaki-kun; él siempre la había defendido de todos, en ocasiones peleando juntos eran el apoyo del otro…Pero, ¿Sería capaz de darse una oportunidad a alguien que de verdad la quería? Completamente roja, miró fijamente los ojos oscuros del Ishida, viendo lo que tantas veces había añorado y nunca pudo ver en los castaños de Ichigo: su reflejo.

-_"¡Ahí está!.."._-pensó emocionada la chica de largos cabellos con una enorme alegría dentro. Al fin, su mayor deseo, verse reflejada en los ojos de alguien y sentir que esa misma persona en la que se reflejaba la quería, al final su deseo si se había vuelto realidad. Quizá darse oportunidades a quienes te aprecian sería lo mejor ¿No? Ahora solo quedaba decirlo…

-Comprendo si…sólo hice el ridículo. Perdóname, Inoue-san…-expresó cabizbajo el Quincy, pero entonces ella fue la ahora hablaría.

-No, Ishida-kun…No digas eso…Que yo…También te quiero, y mucho-entonces lo besó tímidamente, dejándolo sorprendido pero luego ambos cedieron, cerrando sus ojos en ese tierno acto de amor y cariño.

Ahora la respuesta de Ishida estaba más clara, decir lo que sentías podía ser lo más maravilloso del mundo… Al fin sabía que no estaría nunca solo, no mientras estuviese con la pelirroja que tanto quería. Y ella, al fin podría tener a ese alguien que la hiciera sentirse especial, ese alguien con que tan solo bastara una mirada para decirlo todo, más que nada, para sentirse _querida._ Y todo por un "te quiero"

**[+]**

Luego de haber alcanzado a la enana, compraron los helados—ella de fresa y él de chocolate—y se sentaron en una banca de un parque cercano para comérselos tranquilamente, viendo varios niños jugando, pájaros en los arboles cantando y gente paseando por cualquier lugar. Muy callados ambos, sin decirse nada, incomodo silencio, algo debían hacer para que se fuera de entre ambos. Entonces, Ichigo rompió el hielo.

-Y…¿Hace cuanto te ascendieron a Teniente?-ella le dio una lamida a su helado para así verlo y contestar.

-Pues, pocos meses de que me fui de aquí…-contestó ella, algo en ese comentario los incomodó a ambos y sabían lo que era: que cuando ella se fue, fue doloroso para ambos, y decir acerca de ello podía abrir viejas heridas. Se sintió mal pero tenía que evadir la melancolía con otro tema. Rápido actuó-Pero cuéntame ¿Tú que hiciste en todo este tiempo?

-No mucho…-dijo él para comer de su cono-Ya ves que entré a último año, me metí al equipo de futbol, conseguí un trabajo donde mi jefa es un monstruo y…bueno, lo demás creo que ya lo sabes-comentó divertido luego de lo que habían pasado en esos días, cuando más exactamente se habían encontrado y él había estado entrenando para recuperar su poder espiritual.

-Lo sé…-musitó ella. Otra vez ese silencio acosador ¿Qué acaso no podían decirlo y ya? Bien, decir que amas a alguien no es la cosa más simple, un examen de algebra podría se más sencillo, pero abrirse a los sentimientos era muy duro, y si no se tenía la suerte, llegaría a ser muy desastroso y aterrador.

-Ichigo/Rukia, yo…-dijeron al unísono al mirarse, quedaron un poco tensos al creer que habían interrumpido algo importante o algo por el estilo-¡Quiero decirte algo!-dijeron otra vez al mismo tiempo, mientras que ella se estresaba mentalmente y él gruñía-¡Tú primero!

Bien, no eran las personas más sentimentales, menos las más pacientes. Las ganas de decirse todo eso que tenían en el pecho, deshacerse de esa cobardía, eran inmensas. Agachando la mirada al mismo instante, se sentían tontos y en parte mal de no poder hacer algo como eso, de plano, matar un Hollow era menos difícil.

-Dime de qué querías hablar, Rukia…-ella se sorprendió por las palabras de su _nakama, _ahora si ya no sabía como empezar. ¿Cómo decirlo sin regarla? ¿Qué hago? Se preguntaba a sí misma con un sonrojo enorme en las mejillas, algo que preocupó a Ichigo. Ahora no se dio cuenta de que los colores se le iban a la cara a pesar de que esta le ardía de vergüenza-Rukia…¿Estás bien?-preguntó él viendo como si ella tuviese fiebre.

-S-Si, estoy bien, gracias…Es sólo que…Yo quería confesarte algo…-dijo mirándole esos orbes miel que tanto adoraba y con los que sentía paz, al mismo tiempo detestaba mirarlo de esa manera, sentía que dejaba su alma desnuda ante cada gesto, cada mirar que le daba, cosa que la apenaba de sobremanera al punto de sentirse tonta. Pero si quería sacarse el miedo del pecho y ese mismo efecto de que él pudiese descubrirla tan fácilmente hasta desarmarla, tendría que tomar la iniciativa-Yo…quiero confesarte algo muy importante, Ichigo…Pero por favor, ¡prométeme que no te vas a reír!

-Lo prometo-dijo el levantando su mano con una sonrisa, ella agachó la mirada y continuó.

-Yo…eso que te quiero decir…es, es…¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Ah, joder! ¡No puedo!

-Rukia, dime. No me voy a reír…Ahora ya, suéltalo…

-¡TE QUIERO!-interrumpió ella pero ya diciendo eso que la marcaba tanto. Su respiración se agitó, sentía que el corazón se le salía de la garganta y que le daría un ataque al corazón, más mojarse la cara para que descendiera el calor de sus mejillas.

Ichigo la miró por unos segundos antes de que ella escondiera su rostro, ¿Acaso escuchaba bien? ¡No puede ser! ¡Rukia…! ¡Ella..! No sabía como sentirse, si feliz, desconcertado, sorprendido, si quería brincar como tonto o quería llorar de felicidad. Entonces sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al escuchar los sollozos de su amiga Shinigami, de quien tomó de hombros e hiso que lo mirara fijo.

-Ruki…-ella no lo quería ver, se sentía tonta, débil. Se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos luego de que él le tomara del rostro con suavidad-No llores…-entonces, cuando menos se dio cuenta, Ichigo ya la tenía en sus brazos, rodeándola completamente. En ese instante, a la pelinegra se le volteó el mundo y su llanto paró drásticamente, quedando congelada entre los fuertes brazos de su _nakama._

-Ichi…-entonces, el pelinaranja se enderezó para que ella le viera directo a los ojos y así él, perderse en esos hermosos cristales violetas que tanto quería.

-Rukia…Yo…Yo también te quiero…-y sin más, la besó sorpresivamente.

Ella quedó tensa ante el contacto tan placentero de parte del Sustituto, torpemente respondió al principio, pero luego se dejó llevar ante lo que su cuerpo más deseaba, a Ichigo. Él la tomaba de la cintura y ella se aferraba a su cuello para así profundizar el beso. Se separaron por falta de aire, rojos y acalorados, con las respiraciones entrecortadas, pero con una sonrisa.

-Te amo, Ichigo…

-Te amo, Rukia…

Y así, volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso un poco más sublime pero claro, siempre lleno de ese sentimiento que tanto los atormentaba y al mismo tiempo disfrutaban, amor. Lo que durante miles de días y noches se habían callado, ahora era una realidad.

**[+]**

Vio la escena y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, más cuando quien la primera en decir lo que sentía fue Rukia, pero…Se sentía feliz, porque ella lo era. Renji había llegado tarde pero temprano, siendo él la primera persona en saber que esos dos al fin se habían dicho eso que sentían y que todos pensaban que era obvio. Con una sonrisa miro a ambos, sentados ahí en esa banca. Ese mismo día, el día en que Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki se declararon su amor, Renji Abarai había sido su único testigo, más aparte, siguió amando a su mejor amiga sin salir del todo lastimado. Pues se había dado cuenta de que ella ya tenía a alguien a quien quería y que ese amor era correspondido, mucho antes de que él fuera lastimado y que ese sentimiento por ella no podía ser. Aun así, la amaba, y porque la amaba quería que fuera feliz, con o sin él.

-Yo te quiero, Rukia…Aun si no me quieres, deseo que seas feliz.

Y así, se dio media vuelta para irse por donde había llegado a ese lugar, no sin antes desearle toda la felicidad del mundo a ella y al idiota de Kurosaki.

Porque el amor por más que lastima, por más que te hace llorar, por más que te frustra y te hace sentir todas esas cosas negativas, no deja de ser también el sentimiento más bello del mundo. Porque antes que el amor está la amistad, que es la que engrandece ese sentir hasta hacerlo más profundo y complicado, eso que llamamos amor. Y porque decirle a ese alguien especial "te quiero", sin importar qué piense, si te quiere o no, si esos sentimientos son correspondidos, es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>GlosarioSimbología:**_

_(1) Sonso: Sinónimo de menso, tarado, idiota, wey…etc. [xD]_

(2) "_Como te lo dije aquella vez..": Aquí hice referencia a lo que dice Rukia en Memories in The Rain, que no puede entrar al corazón de Ichigo sin mancharlo, por lo que ella esperará hasta que él le abra su corazón [:3]_

(3) "_Tú sabes…": Aquí se hace referencia a cuando Shiro-chan lastima a Duraznito en la Batalla por Karakura, cuando Aizen la sustituyó por el mismo._

_Hikari: Lo único que me dio pena fue que todos se quedaron con quienes querían, menos Renji [ó-ò] Eres muy cruel, Nee-san…_

_-¿Crees que me gustó dejar así a Renji? [¬¬] Claro que me hiere, pobrecito [] Pero no te preocupes, Renji, ¡Yo te consuelo, hermoso! [xD] ok no se creean…Jeje, no nada más yo, todas ¿no chicas? *presiona un botón del control y salen los gritos de fangirl* Pero espero que Tite le agregue a alguien que de veras lo quiera [:3]_

_Hikari: Esperamos que les haya agradado [n-n] Y por favor, comenten, agreguen o algo, solo recuerden mantenerle respeto a Oka-san…_

_-¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi línea! [¬¬] Bueno, ya…jeje…nos seguimos leyendo, amado público. ¡Cuídense! ¡Los quiero un chingo! ¡Ja-ne!_


End file.
